


Żart czy prawda?

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [27]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: A Dominic ma dość, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mia jest podłą siostrą, Mpreg, prompt, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdy zbyt wiele razy żartujesz z jednej sprawy, potem przestają ci już wierzyć...<br/>I co z tego, że jest to prawdą? Teraz musisz to udowodnić!</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Żart czy prawda?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  tak często ze mnie żartowałeś, że już ci nie wierzę, chociaż tym razem mówisz całkiem serio
> 
> 13.06.2016 - 20:00

          Dominic był przyzwyczajony do żartów Briana i reszty, choć grało to na jego instynkcie. Nie starali się jeszcze o dziecko, wiedział to każdy. Ale alfi instynkt nie odróżnia żartów od prawdy, ale w końcu musiał się przyzwyczaić.  
          Pierwszy raz miał miejsce w parku, gdzie akurat wszyscy się zebrali. Gdy Mia zachwycała się małymi dziećmi, to Brian rzucił w żartach:  
\- Lepiej się przyzwyczajaj, niedługo zostaniesz ciocią.  
          Oczywiście żadnego dziecka nie było, ale wilk w Domie ożywił się na tą myśl, nie rozumiejąc, że są jeszcze na to za młodzi. Podobnie było kolejnym razem w czasie zakupów, gdy przechodzili koło sklepu dla niemowląt, czy gdy tylko w telewizji pojawiały się małe dzieci. Żarty trwały już od kilku miesięcy, więc Dominic i jego wilk w końcu zaczęli to ignorować. Tak było lepiej dla ich zdrowia psychicznego.  
         Jednak oczywiście jego siostra nie odpuszczała. Gdy Briana złapała grypa żołądkową, dowiedział się tego od Mii, która wpadła do jego gabinetu z samego rana:  
\- Czyli mam szykować już pokój dla dziecka? Wiesz, że musisz poinformować mnie wcześniej, mam nadzieję, że nawet jako pierwszą!  
          Dominic nauczył się już dawno, jak skutecznie usunąć ją ze swojego otoczenia, co też zrobić. Jednak Brian po kilku dniach musiał wybrać się do lekarza, choć Dominic był pewien, że jego omega po prostu musi przestać jadać tak często w pobliskim barze. I nawet obiecał sobie, że zacznie gotować, skoro Brian tak bardzo sobie z tym nie radzi.  
          Kilka godzin później, gdy rozpromieniony mężczyzna wleciał do jego gabinetu, wpakowując się mu na kolana.  
\- Zgadnij, co?!  
\- Wnioskuję, że jednak masz się dobrze i nie umierasz. - Dominic zaśmiał się, całując go delikatnie w usta.  
\- Nawet lepiej! Jest nas teraz dwójka, Dom. Jestem w ciąży!  
          Toretto spojrzał sceptycznie na swojego partnera i westchnął głośno. Był pewien, że przerabiali to na tyle długo, by w końcu dać z tym spokój.  
\- Brian, wiesz, że nie dam się nabrać tym razem. Mia już próbowała, tobie się nie uda – zapewnił, jednak niepewnie przyglądał się jak mężczyzna szuka czegoś po kieszeniach.  
\- Tym razem to nie żart. Proszę.  
          Brian wyciągnął do niego kwadratowy kawałek papiery, jednak Dominic nie był pewien czy to jest to co myśli, że jest.  
\- Brian O'Conner Toretto, dziesięty tydzień – przeczytał na głos. - Czy to...?  
\- Zostaniemy rodzicami, Dom! Cieszysz się?  
          Alfa złożył jedynie mocniejszy pocałunek na ustach swojej omegi i po chwili byli zajęci już czymś zupełnie innym. W końcu za kilka miesięcy miało być ich więcej, w końcu mieli mieć swoją małą trzyosobową rodzinę. I w gruncie rzeczy te żarty nie były takie złe, najważniejsze, że teraz to prawda i nic więcej się nie liczy.


End file.
